The present invention relates to a non-magnetic alloy and method for making the non-magnetic alloy.
Most materials are magnetic to some degree, i.e., exhibit ferro-, ferri-, para-, or diamagnetic behavior of a degree classified by the value of magnetic susceptibility. In diamagnetic material the magnetization (resultant magnetic moment) is opposed to the applied magnetic field, while in paramagnetic material the magnetization is in the same direction. Materials in these two groups have weak magnetism compared to ferromagnetic and ferrimagnetic materials. Furthermore, the magnetic properties of any of these types of materials can be isotropic or anisotropic.
The physical equation relating an applied magnetic field strength M to a resulting magnetization M is given by EQU M=(Xm)H
H is a magnetic field applied to a material. M is the resultant magnetic polarization produced in the material due to the magnetic field intensity. Xm is a dimensionless proportionality called the magnetic susceptibility of the material. Xm is a positive or negative scalar constant for weak isotropic magnetic materials. Xm is a tensor constant for weak anisotropic materials. Xm is a scalar or tensor dependent on the applied field, for ferromagnetic and ferrimagnetic materials.
A non-magnetic alloy is disclosed. The non-magnetic alloy has an overall susceptiblity Xm of zero. Such an alloy assumes a magnetization of zero in the presence of a magnetic field.
There are many applications for a non-magnetic alloy. For example, magnetometers would benefit from a non-magnetic alloy. Such an alloy is particularly beneficial if the alloy has other properties that makes it suitable for fabrication as structures and gives it a low cost. Such magnetometers would be more sensitive to a magnetic field.
A binary non-magnetic alloy is disclosed. The alloy has a first material that will alloy with a second material. The susceptibilities of the two materials have opposite signs. The product and the volume amount of the first material equal the product of the susceptibility and the volume amount of the second material.
A method for making non-magnetic material is also disclosed. Magnetic materials having opposite susceptibilities are used. The magnetic materials are compatible for the formation of a homogeneous alloy. A host matrix of diamagnetic material is magnetically compensated by a paramagnetic material. Also, a host matrix of paramagnetic material could be magnetically compensated by a diamagnetic material. A first volume of a host matrix of weakly diamagnetic material is magnetically compensated by a smaller second volume of a of stronger paramagnetic material. A dilute distribution is formed in the host matrix. Also, a first volume of a host matrix of weakly paramagnetic material could be magnetically compensated by a smaller second volume of stronger diamagnetic material. Again a dilute distribution could be formed in the host matrix.
In the method, volume amounts of diamagnetic material are taken from a reservoir of diamagnetic material. Various volume amounts of a paramagnetic material that will alloy with the diamagnetic material, are added to the volume amounts of diamagnetic material. Alloy samples having diamagnetic material and paramagnetic material therein are thereby produced. The magnetization of each alloy sample is measured. The magnetizations of the alloy samples versus their percentages by volume of paramagnetic material to diamagnetic material are plotted. A percentage by volume of paramagnetic material to diamagnetic material that will produce an alloy sample that has a magnetization of zero is determined. A volume amount of paramagnetic material is mixed into a production volume amount of said diamagnetic material. A mixture is produced that has the same percentage by volume of paramagnetic material to diamagnetic material as the determined percentage. The components of the mixture are alloyed together. The resultant alloy is a non-magnetic alloy.
In the method, volume amounts of a paramagnetic material may be taken from a reservoir of paramagnetic material. Various volume amounts of a diamagnetic material that will alloy with the paramagnetic material, may be added to the volume amounts of paramagnetic material. Alloy samples having paramagnetic material and diamagnetic material therein may thereby be produced. The magnetization of each alloy sample may be measured. The magnetizations of the alloy samples versus their percentages by volume of diamagnetic material to paramagnetic material may be plotted. A percentage by volume of diamagnetic material to paramagnetic material that will produce an alloy sample that has a magnetization of zero may be determined. A volume amount of diamagnetic material may be mixed into a production volume amount of said original paramagnetic material. A mixture may be produced that has the same percentage by volume of diamagnetic material to paramagnetic material as the determined percentage. The components of the mixture may be alloyed together. The resultant alloy is a non-magnetic alloy.